


破晓时分

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post X-Men: Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik留了下来。（XMA 后续）</p>
            </blockquote>





	破晓时分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when grey turns to gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929422) by [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil). 



他们没有机会立刻独处，没有机会谈话，学校学生的事宜需要尽快处理。等到混乱终于结束，Charles满意现状，已经是凌晨时分。他身心俱疲，很想直接上床睡觉，但他接收到了Erik大脑的熟悉嗡鸣，何况……唔，这也不是他们第一次在这个钟点谈话了。而且，从他接收到的感觉来看，那个人也需要向人倾诉。

他拿起桌边的毛毯，打开盖在腿上，然后滑向Erik的房间。赤裸的头颅感到一片寒意，他尚未习惯这种新感觉。他想也许该弄顶便帽戴戴。

到了房间，Erik看到他并不惊讶。他只是打开房门，望着他看，神色那么熟悉，令Charles觉得自己仿佛回到了过去，回到了多年以前，他们刚开始在一起的那些夜晚。

“你是要进来还是打算坐在门外？”

Charles闷声笑了，但却没动。“我觉得我们可以散散步，找个地方坐下，然后……说说话。”

“现在是早上五点，”Erik说，声音硬邦邦，皱着一张脸，像是在怀疑对方神智是否清醒，“而且很冷。”

“我知道，”Charles答道，朝毯子点了点头，“我只是觉得这样对我们或许有好处。”

“为什么？”

无声的叹息逸出Charles的嘴唇。Erik歪过头，问询地扬起眉毛。

“我能感觉到你，仍然能。你心情不好，明显极了。我觉得这样可能有助于你镇——”

“——镇定精神。”Erik和他一起说完，一边带着笑意翻了个白眼。两人间重归沉默，他的目光离开Charles，呼出一口气，无声的笑了。“别告诉我你终于也不镇定了，Charles。”

读心者笑得咧到了耳根。“跟我一起去花园吧。我保证有好处。”

Erik张口欲辩，几秒后闭嘴叹了口气。最后，他只是说，“我们需要多带几条毯子。”

*

结果Erik把他房里的每一条毯子都带上了。Charles一开始觉得他太夸张，后来心生感激。室外寒意逼人得多，冷空气袭上他裸露的皮肤，他忍住一阵颤抖。

Erik看着他的动作，咧嘴笑了，坐到他身边，没有近到靠着的程度。“新体验？”

Charles哼了一声，“我会习惯的。”

“小心，说不定有人会想摸光头求好运。”

Charles手撑在身体两侧，向后倚靠，笑出声来。“你想摸问一声就好了，老朋友。”

Erik未置一词，但Charles的余光望见他的笑意。

再次同他说笑的感觉很好。他想念Erik。他曾经因此痛恨自己，一点点而已（有时候非常痛恨）。但他们分开的这些年，他多少有些希望至少那份友情可以重回。他想念他们的谈话，他们的……联系。那种联系奇妙、独特而美丽，失去它，他宁愿不活了。

“来点好运也不错，”Erik答道，然后说，“我发誓以前的树比现在多。”

Charles笑了，笑声在空旷中响亮回荡，无拘无束。其实并不好笑，他心想着，但Erik投向他的困惑神情让他笑得更狠了。等他平静下来，他答道，“发生了一次意外。Scott……看了树一眼。”

“啊，”Erik点点头，“有趣的能力。”

“嗯哼。跟Alex的很像。”

Charles感觉到了Erik头脑中即刻产生的疑问。但男人沉默了一会儿，才问道，“葬礼是什么时候？”

“马上，就这个星期，我安排顺利的话。”

“我要是料到——”

Charles摇头，截住未说完的道歉。“我知道。”

Erik没有答话，朝Charles靠近了一点，他们的肩膀与大腿相触。Charles很高兴多一份体热，发现自己不太能压下脸上的微微笑意。

新鲜空气吹拂他们的脸庞，虽然冷，却令人振奋清醒。宁静的氛围几乎立刻让他们镇定下来。天空仍是一片灰蓝，只有月亮和零落的孤星放光，但Charles认为不久就会出现绚丽的日出。他们的胸中升起一阵暖意，两人一起严严盖着毯子的感觉尤其如此。

他们一阵子说话，一阵子又不说话。说了很多，也有很多没说出来。Erik喜欢这种想说话就说、但不会被逼着说的感觉。有的事情他想说，有的事情他应该说，但他都没说。他沉浸到了自然的美丽中，沉浸到了他身边的那个人身上。一道光渗进了他心中几乎不可承受的悲伤。他觉得没必要用无需的谈话毁掉这种感觉。

他们仰望天空。随着每一秒的过去，颜色都在变幻。他们看着灰和蓝变成了紫，紫又变成粉、黄、橘。Erik昏昏欲睡，迷迷糊糊地靠上了Charles的肩膀。Charles什么都没说，只是换了下姿势方便他靠。

鸟儿叫了起来，嘹亮不休，换做别的时候一定惹人厌烦。但在此刻，鸟鸣正和心意。Charles望着鸟儿在树木间飞来飞去，欣赏它们羽翼扇动的美丽。

Erik发出一阵轻轻的鼾声，Charles用肩膀顶了他一下。“别靠着我睡，老朋友。”他喃喃道，Erik靠得更紧，他笑了。“我需要你帮我回屋。”

“等我好好建个无障碍通道。”Erik嘟囔道，声音难以听清。他叹了口气，离开Charles靠向椅背，斜着眼望向他。“建个有图案的，什么都有的。”

听到他的话，Charles笑得更灿烂了。Erik伸手抱他时他主动躺下来。他换了个舒服的姿势，朝一旁抬起头，看向对方。“那就是说你要留下来？”

Erik眯着眼睛望着他。“现在我也没别的地方可去，不是吗？他们都不在了。”

“那我还真是特别啊。”Charles扬起嘴角，答道。他想，开个玩笑总好过谈起“他们”是谁这个无疑痛苦的话题。至少，现在是这样。

Erik像是笑了，又像是在叹息。他将头靠在Charles的胸口。“睡吧，”他对他说，“在大家起床之前我们还有几个小时。”

Charles不置可否地哼了哼，看到Erik几乎是立刻睡了过去。他感觉到他心境的鲜明变化，比之前平静多了，这让他也略为安心。

他自己好一会儿都没入睡。他选择观察天空颜色的变幻直到结束——从蓝色变成粉红、变成金色、最后复归蓝色。不过，他最后还是向隐隐作痛的疲累投降，轻易地滑入了睡乡。

*

后来，Erik的确给他好好建了个无障碍通道。他找了Jean帮忙，Charles旁观着。这一幕给他心中注入了一种独特的爱。不过，Erik并没有止步于此，他检查了整栋房子，确保建造合理、适合轮椅。Charles跟着他，在他每发现一处错误就不高兴地皱起眉头时强忍住笑意。

“你太小题大做了。”

“你得方便到处活动才行，Charles。”

“我都不记得上次来阁楼是什么时候了，Erik。这房子本身就很好。”

Erik试图争辩，他总是争辩。Charles只摇摇头，嘟囔几句顽固什么的，就任他去了。简直像是家庭的感觉，他想道，一边向路过的孩子们微笑。

*

令很多人惊讶的是，Erik真的留下来了。

几乎是个奇迹，说真的。Charles渴求过、盼望过，但从没有真正预想过。从他们的过往来看，没有相信的理由。

但他留下了。他留下了，尽管Charles不知道他会留多久，并且心知Erik不久就会离开，他也愿意享受对方暂时的陪伴。

毕竟，他一直想念他。

（完）


End file.
